Luz de Lunas
by LunaMoon-chan
Summary: El poder siempre trae consigo grandes responsabilidades y cada decisión que tomamos provoca una reacción en nuestros destinos. Pero en muchas ocasiones el destino se encarga de corregir algunos errores que cometemos dándonos una segunda oportunidad. Nuestros héroes estan por descubrir que la luz que irradia la luna...tiene dos caras...cap 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1: Leilana Edgrand

Capitulo 1: Leilana Edgrand

Como había pasado todo esto….

No era así como debió haber terminado…

Ella….ellas no debían…..

¿Por qué?

* * *

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre nosotras, era lógico, Sakura es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, pero ¿cómo negar que los años le sentaban de maravilla?

Ya no era esa pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojitos de color verde esmeralda que se distraía por todo y que veía todo con positivismo

Ahora ya era toda una hermosa adolescente de 1.63 con piernas largas y estilizadas, su cuerpo dejo de ser el de una niña y ahora era muy esbelto y bien definido en cada zona, su cabello ahora es más largo, con destellos de dorados, su ojos esmeraldas eras aun mas cautivadores y sus facciones semi redonditas ahora eran muy estilizadas, toda una hermosa joven; pero aparte de los cambios físicos…..eran los cambios emocionales.

Ya no era tan distraída, es más! Ahora si captaba hasta las indirectas!

Haciéndola mas serena y más interesante para los demás chicos, los cuales obvio! No tenían ni la mas minima esperanza ¿Por qué? La razón: Shaoran Li

Mi amigo se había vuelto un joven de 1.75 su cabello castaño seguía igual pero sus rasgos eran mas afilados y mas varoniles, su cuerpo muy bien trabajado por tanto entrenamiento (una costumbre que no se quitaría según él) y con un aire tan atractivo, que mas de una quería raptarlo de vez en cuando.

Pero como era de esperarse este "Adonis Chino" (apodo dado por sus multiples fans) era solo de mi amiga Sakura. Novio y posiblemente en un futuro esposo de ella, pero a mi me encantaba seguirlos admirando porque no importa cuantos años pasaran…seguin siendo dos enamorados que se sonrojaban aun cuando se saludaban, acción que no despreciaba cierto Ingles que de vez….en siempre! Los hacia sonrojarse hasta las orejas! Jajajajaja hay cosas que no cambiaran.

Como mi último amigo, Eriol Hiraguisawa, después de todos los incidentes con la carta Esperanza, un año después, para ser exactos, el regreso a Japón quedandose ya de lleno a estudiar aquí y por lo tanto cerrando este grupo de amigos.

Eriol es un joven…debo decir con sonrojo…endemoniadamente guapo!

Si Li es guapo…Eriol le dice "quitate que ahí voy!"

1.76 de alto, con cabello negro azulado, con ojos azul zafiro perfectamente resguardados detrás de unos peculiares lentes redonditos, con un cuerpo que el mismísimo adonis debió habérselo dado, muy bien ejercitado, con una piel blanca cual perla de mar, y una sonrisa tan encantadora que hacia que hasta las fans de Li voltearan a verlo pasar por los corredores (y miren que ellas son fieles solo a Li…..y a Eriol :P)

Pero como les decía, este grupito de amigos mios…..bueno…..si estaban cambiando las cosas y todo era por un detallito, mas bien una cualidad que ellos tres comparten y yo no…Magia.

Hacia aproximadamente un año un nuevo enemigo se había presentado en Tomoeda, Leilana Edgrand

¿Quien es ella? Pues nada mas y nada menos que la reencarnación de Morgana, la bruja mas temida de todos los tiempos, dueña del poder oscuro y la magia negra

¿Qué es lo que quiere? Sencillo…mas poder

Al ser una reencarnación no tiene su magia al 100% por lo que sus planes para generar _el ritium_ o _el gran rito_, un hechizo tan poderoso que le concederá al creador un deseo….uno libre de las leyes naturales de la magia. Y por lo tanto necesita el poder de los cuatro puntos mágicos: La tierra, El sol, Las estrellas y las lunas.

¿Qué desea pedir? Destrucción…..

En cuanto llego localizo con rapidez a las nuevas reencarnaciones de los guardines de dichos elementos…..bueno a casi todos.

Y es ahí donde es que digo q las cosas cambiaron…..

_Flash Back_

_La noche era oscura, ¿por cuanto tiempo habíamos estado encerrados en ese escudo mágico? No lo sabíamos, pero ella nos atacaba de uno en uno._

_Eriol – No podemos seguir asi! – gritaba Sakura a un ingles que también estaba agotado, habían peleado por mucho tiempo y ella no cedia_

_Suctrum – dijo la joven de ojos rojos, cabellos negros como la noche y piel apiñonada; no dejaba de actacar, el suctrum era un hechizo de lianas que al tocar al oponente absorbía no solo su energía mágica, sino su energía vital. _

_Las lianas chocaban contra el escudo mágico que Sakura y Eriol habían creado en conjunto y nos protegían a Li y a mi…..mas a mi._

_Porque haces esto? – preguntaba con dificultad Li, que hacia unos momentos había recibido un ataque que había sido dirigido a mi y al interponerse entre las lianas y yo él había resultado herido._

_Ya se los dije – dijo con una mirada fría – quiero poder_

_Eso no te daremos – dijo ahora Eriol realmente enojado, no solo nos tenia acorralados, sino que tuvo dar un poco de su magia para curar a Li. Sakura lo había salvado pero la magia que la carta tiempo que ocupo para soltarlo la había dejado débil y después de ver a su novio en ese estado estaba conmocionada, dolida y muy muy furiosa con la chica que nos atacaba._

_Su patético escudo no los protegerá por siempre – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – lo saben verdad?_

_Los cuatros nos volteamos a ver, y más yo los observe, era verdad y todo esto era porque me protegían a mi…por mi causa estaban pasando estas cosas._

_Reinequen – dijo y de sus manos salieron 4 lobos negros que no dudaron en atacar el escudo mágico que nos rodeaba. _

_Los rasgaban, pegaban contra el y cada ataque lo hacía parpadear…..se estaba debilitando mas y mas y Sakura y Eriol no podrían resistir mas, su magia estaba llegando al limite._

_Unas embestidas mas – dijo Li que había tomado de la manos a Sakura para pasarle lo poco de magia que le quedaba para fortalecer el escudo, lo cual era en vano, estaba débil…. – no podremos ni escapar – dijo casi al borde del desmayo_

_Yo veía la escena….ellos estaban haciendo esto para protegerme a mi….._

_Me levante de un tirón y solo los observe, ellos también me observaron….._

_Huyan – fue todo lo que les dije_

_Los tres me miraron a tonitos, no comprendían a que me estaba refiriendo_

_Son lobos – dije voltiando a ver a un lado – huelen el miedo – dije casi temblando – pero no olerán el mio_

_Dije y acto seguido corri lo mas rápido que me dieron las piernas atravece la barrera de un jalon y corri, claramente vi de soslayo que mi plan había funcionado…..los lobos me seguin a mi y Leila (asi le habíamos puesta el primer dia que nos conocimos en la escuela, en ese entonces ella era linda y muy amable, dulce….) ella se percato de mi acción e instintivamente había seguido mi recorrido con su mirada, dejando de ver a mis amigos_

_Mis amigos…ellos solo gritaron mi nombre…..creo que eso fue lo que escuche_

_Seguia corriendo…..pero ¿como ganarle a unos lobos?_

_Estos me dieron alcance y me roderan…..pare en seco, sus ojos rojos sangre brillaban con fiereza y yo solo podía temblar del miedo…..no, era terror_

_Los lobos una vez que atacan….no paran hasta matar a su presa…y yo era su presa….._

_Leila regreso la vista a los demás…..ya no estaban, la distracción había servido_

_No – dijo con voz titiritante – NO!_

_La escuche gritar y logre sonreir…mi plan había funcionado._

_Destruyanla! – la oi gritar mientras pasaba flotando por sobre mi y me miraba con los ojos rojos brillando de la rabia, se coloco detrás de los lobos y su mirada llena de rencor me hizo volver a temblar – Destruyanla! _

_Volvio a gritar con fuerza y al ver como los lobos venían hacia mi lleve mis manos hacia mi pecho y cerre mis ojos esperando lo que vendría_

_Miedo….si lo tenia, iva a morir….pero ¿porque no era tanto?_

_Porque por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo…a salvo_

_No recuerdo mas….no sentí dolo ¿Por qué?_

_Recuerdo sentir unos brazos que me apretaban a un cuerpo calido, segundos antes algo había chocado contra una pared y un estruendoso impacto se oyo….perdi el conocimiento…._

_Desperté y estaba en mi casa….aun era de noche_

_Me incorpore en la cama y pero me sentí mareada…..lleve mi mano a mi cabeza que palpitaba por un leve dolor de cabeza, voltee mi mirada y observe por la ventana aun lado de mi cama la luna llena….que hermosa noche….._

_Un momento era de noche aun?!_

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar todo y mire hacia todos lado…..mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…no los veía…..ellos…..mis amigos no estaban ahí_

* * *

_Corrían dos castaños y un joven de piel blanca por la espesura del bosque…y de un momento a otro pararon su marcha en un claro…._

_No esta! – grito Sakura al ver el lugar donde por ultima vez habían sentido la presencia de su amiga_

_No puede – dijo Eriol al observar el lugar – aquí la sentí hace unos segundos – dijo con desesperada voz_

_Eriol no debimos dejar que corriera! – se abrazo a si misma Sakura y llorando callo de rodillas rendida por el dolor – no debimos – dijo entre hipeos de dolor_

_No esta muerta – dijo sin mas Li_

_Eriol y Sakura lo voltearon a ver que aunque tenia los ojos llorosos volteaba a ver todo el lugar_

_Shaoran – dijo con la voz quebrada Sakura y los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_No hay sangre – dijo secando con su manga sus ojos llorosos – no ha rastros de pelea – volteando a ver a su amigos cada uno en un estado de shock._

_Eriol rápidamente limpio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y tocando el suelo con sus manos en el lugar donde se suponía estaba su amiga…..sintiendo….._

_Abrio sus ojos con asombro – es verdad – dijo ahora voltenado a ver a los castaños – un escudo – dijo acercando su cara al suelo en el cual estaba arrodillado y con ambas manos en el piso – y – dijo cerrando sus ojos para centrar su percepción…._

_Y? – dijo Sakura que se había parado aun lado de él esperando que pudiera decirle donde estaba ella_

_Se levanto de golpe pero quedando aun de rodillas – su casa? – dijo entre asombrado y dudativo_

_Sin mas los tres corrieron en dirección hacia donde Eriol había dicho…._

_La mansión Daidoji…_


	2. Chapter 2: Adios a la amistad

_Como llegue aquí? – dije tratando de pararme de mi cama, aun me sentía mareada y algo atontado_

_Camine en dirección al balcón, pero pase a un lado de un espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo cerca de mi armario…_

_Me observe…_

_No había danos…..mi piel aun era blanca, mi cuerpo, no muy diferente al de cualquier joven según yo (aunque muchos me decían que tenia cuerpo de modelo, 1.63 de altura, piel blanca como la nieve, rostro de facciones muy finas, labios rojizos como las ceresas y con el cuerpo demasiado bien proporcionado en las zonas que a los hombres les gustan, pompis, busto, con vientre plano y piernas muy bien contorneadas…..aunque yo veía mucho mejor formada a Sakura que a mi)_

_Me segui observando…..mi ropa algo arrugada, pero no destrozada…..mi cabello negro noche, largo hasta la cintura algo enredado, pero aun se veian los rizos que se me hacen en las puntas…._

_Que paso? – dije mas para mis misma, estaba, bien…estaba sana y sin ninguna lastimada o arañazo_

_Logramos protegerte antes que tocaran – dijo la voz de una joven detras mio._

_Yo me sobre salte y me gire rápidamente para observar la oscuridad de mi cuarto detrás de mi…aunque el haber girado de esa manera me provoco un mareo aun mas grande que me hizo tambalearme_

_Estaba por caer de un lado y unos brazos me sostuvieron_

_Con cuidado mire a mi lado y ahí junto a mi un joven de piel blanca, cabellos negro….largo hasta la cintura (creo yo) me miraba como entre sonrojado y preocupado…_

_Me sonroje al verlo a los ojos…..eran….eran blancos! Inclusice el iris en sus ojos era gris claro! Me quede como perdida en esa inmeidad de blancura…..que solo me daba paz._

_Debes tener cuidado – dijo mostrándome media sonrisa sincera_

_Su voz fue lo que me saco del trance en el que estaba y lentamente me incorporo dejando parada junto a él, pero aun sosteniéndome de los hombros con sus manos_

_N-no te haremos daño – volvió a decir la voz femenia, algo preocupada al ver mi reacción. Y de la misma manera en como hablo empezó a salir de las sombras_

_Era una joven casi de mi estarura con la piel igual de blanca que yo y finas facciones, cual muñequeita de porcelana, su cuerpo….pues no lo veía bien. Traia unos shorts entallados hasta las rodillas, y una polera grande dije entre mi, porque no le hacia ver ninguna silueta, calzada con sandalias negras…..como de excursionista. Me veía tímidamente, creo q ella estaba mas asustada que yo y también bastande nerviosa ya que jugaba con sus manos y sus dedos cual niña pequeña._

_Es verdad no te lastimaremos – ahora dijo el joven que lentamente me había soltado al sentir que estaba mas firme parada yo solita._

_Efectivamente también tenia la piel blanca como la mia, sus ojos blancos, sus razgos muy varoniles pero al mismo tiempo muy finos, alto…..creo q ha de ser tan alto como Eriol (1.76) espalda ancha y debajo de una traje parecía mas un traje como los que alguna vez le vi a Li (aunque este totalmente blanco) se veía que estaba tan bien propocionado como Li._

_Eriol…..Li…Sakura! Recorde que yo estaba en casa pero ¿y ellos?_

_Abri mis ojos sorprendida y voltie con fuerza a todos lados como buscándolos nuevamente_

_E-ellos también escaparon – dijo la joven al ver mi reacción de susto por no saber de ellos_

_Pero….como…..y donde estan? – dije, temiendo que si yo estaba solo y ellos no estaban es porque alguno estaba herido_

_Estan a salvo – dijo el joven poniendo una mano en mi hombro como forma de tranquilizarme – cuando corriste les diste una bueno distracción y el chico de cabellos negros los desapareció del lugar_

_Gracias a Dios – dije sacando todo el aire de mi pecho y llevando una mano al mismo al lugar donde estaba mi corazón que latia muy rápido, cerre mis ojos en señal de gratitud y mi rostro dejo de estar tenso al saber que ellos habían escapado_

_Pero en este momento vienen hacia aca – dijo la joven viendo hacia la ventana con una mano cerca del corazón…..pero sus ojos…..mas bien las venas alrededor de sus ojos estaban…exaltadas_

_En ese caso debemos ocultarnos – sentencio el joven al ver a la chica, la cual lo observo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – escucha – me dijo esta vez llamando mi atención y yo lo observe_

_Te explicaremos todo – dijo tomandome ahora de ambos hombros – pero necesitamos escondernos en lo que ellos se van – me dijo y como si fueran…..ninjas se escondieron_

_Tomoyo! – grito Sakura al verme aun parado observando hacia la oscuridad en donde ambos jóvenes se habían "ido a esconder"_

_Rapidamente se abrazo a mi con fuerza y desesperación, yo correspondi el abrazo, ella lloraba en mi hombro diciendo cuanto lamentaba lo q había ocurrido_

_Dulcemente sonreí y talle su cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien_

_Como se te ocurrió hacer eso?! – se separo de mi sujetándome con fuerza de los hombros y viéndome con sus ojos llorosos pero llenos de algo de enojo_

_Era la única forma – dije aturdida y en un susurro, Sakura jamás me había regañado…..no de esa manera_

_Pero no a costa de tu vida Daidoji – dijo ahora Eriol observándome con sus ojos azules llenos de temor y enojo, a los costados de su cuerpo sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza en que apretaba sus puños._

_Eriol estaba enojado…también enojado_

_Li que solo había visto como mis dos amigos me regañaban diciendo cosas como: "eso no se debe hacer" o "que cosas te pasaban por las cabeza" o "con la vida no se juega"_

_Entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste?! – decía Eriol enfrente de mi con su rostro serio y muy enojado_

_Pero lo hice porque son mis amigos y si no lo hacia hubiésemos muerto todos! – grite dando un paso hacia atrás, Sakura y Eriol me amenazaban igual que esos lobos hacia un rato y yo me sentía entre asustada por sus caras de enojo y avergonzada, nunca crei que me regañaran de esa manera_

_Ese en el detalle Tomoyo! – grito Sakura – tu no tienes ni la fuerza ni el poder para protegernos! Entiende que este acto solo creo una carga y tensión innecesaria en nosotros! _

_Yo me quede anonadad…una carga?...Eso es lo que era para ellos?_

_Baje mi cabeza y deje que mi flequillo cubriera mi rostro que ahora mostraba una trsiteza y una desolación por las palabras que ella me había dicho, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y no quería que me vieran llorar…_

_Lo lamento – dije con mi voz temblando _

_Lamentarlo no será suficiente Tomoyo – dijo ahora Eriol – esto no volverá a pasar – termino tajantemente_

_No volverá a pasar…al oir esas palabras levante la vista y los observe con mis ojos llorosos, mi cara tenia el asombro impregnado en cada lugar_

_Que has dicho? – logre decir al fin con mi voz entre cortada_

_No estaras mas cerca de nosotros – dijo Eriol dándome la espalda y caminando hacia el balcón _

_No puedes – dije aun incrédula por sus palabras_

_Eriol – al fin hablo Li – ella es nuestra amiga – dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – Dejarla sola podría provicar que Leila la ataque_

_No, no lo hara porque ha visto que no tiene magia – dijo con una voz tan fría que helaría la sangre – ella sabe que Tomoyo…..no es nada _

_No es nada….mis ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas…entonces no era nadie para el?_

_Hiraguisawa! – dijo Li con una voz llena de enojo_

_No Shaoran – dijo ahora Sakura y yo voltie a verla incrédula – lo siento Tomoyo – dijo volteándome a ver con sus ojos llorosos – te prometi que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo recuerdas? – se acercaba a mi y con sus manos tomo una de mis manos que tenia sujetas a nivel de mi pecho_

_Al verla lo entendí…..ella me dejaba lejos…..por que aun me quería…..lo entendí…..este momento al fin había llegado…..debiamos separarnos_

_Baje mi rostro y solo asentí con mi cabeza, las palabras se negaban a salir de mi garganta_

_Li se acerco a mi y tomo mi otra mano y depositando un suave beso en ella me sonrio dulcemente, de esa manera en que solo el….mi amigo Shaoran Li lo hacia de vez en cuando para dejarme ver con sus acciones que sobre todo, el seguiría a mi lado_

_Senti un beso en mi sien, era Li_

_Debes descansar – me dijo apretando ligeramente mi mano_

_Nos veremos después Tomoyo – dijo Sakura dándome un beso de despedida en mi mejilla derecha…ambos se alejaron de mi_

_Eriol solo se miro de soslayo y con ayuda de su magia emprendió el vuelo para irse…sin despedirse….._

_Sakura volteo a verme al igual que Li y también ambos se fueron_

_Me quede ahí sola…..con la mirada en el piso y sintiendo como mi corazón se iva con ellos_

_Adios – logre decir en un susurro…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese momento ya no estábamos juntos, Sakura se hizo rápidamente amiga de varias chicas populares que causalmente estaban en el equipo de porristas de la escuela.

Eriol solo me hablaba por alguna necesidad escolar y ya no me decía por mi nombre de pila

Li…..la verdad Li era el único que no le importo lo que Sakura o Eriol dijeran, el siguió hablándome normal, inclusive ahora eramos mas amigos que antes, cosa que agradecia grandemente porque al excluirme de ese grupo…realmente estaba sola

Tomoyo, Buenos Dias! – dijo Li entrando por la puerta del salón, desde el rompimiento de nuestra amistad grandes cambios se habían dado.

Sakura solo era "mi vieja amiga"

Eriol…..bueno el ya no era nada

Y Li y yo nos juntabaos antes de clase a checar que nuestras tareas o proyectos estuvieran bien y a platicar como amigos…mi único aun amigo

Buenas Dias Li – dije sonriendo al darme cuenta que aunque me llevaba con casi todos los del grupo….solo Li era al único que consideraba mi amigo

Terminaste lo de Matematicas? – me pregunto sentándose en la fila de alado una banca detrás de la mia

Si, tu pudiste terminarlo – le pregunte girando la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda para verlo mejor y podre platicar mejor con él

Si – dijo sacando un cuaderno de su mochila – pero será que podamos corroborar la equiasion 9? – pregunto, yo solo sonreí y sacando de mi mochila mi cuaderno conteste

Claro – dije ojeando la libreta – a ver cuanto te dio?

Se acerco y empezamos a revisar la tarea, y cuando terminamos platicamos de varias cosas cuando al fin llegamos al tema que desde hacia una año veníamos platicando

¿Cómo les iva con Leilana?

La verdad Leila se cambio de escuela y aunque segui atacándolo ellos entrenaban mas duro y lograban enfrentarla….la mayoría de las veces ganaban haciendo que Leila se retirara….pero otras…..a penas y salian muy lastimados, pero enigmaticamente alguien los salvaba en varias ocasiones sacándolos o alejándolos de donde estaban peleando

¿Quienen o quienes eran? No se sabia…

Bueno yo si lo sabia! Pero no podía decircelos, ellos me habían hecho prometer que no diría nada

¿Quiénes? Los hermanos Hyuga

Los chicos que esa noche me habían salvaos y que habían observado todo el rompimientos de mi larga amistad con ellos.

Ellos eran Hinata y Neji Hyuga

Esa noche me habían contando que eran ninjas que venían de la era Senju y que ivan en una misión para dejar unos pergaminos a una aldea muy lejana del lugar donde vivian, un lugar llamado Konoha

Habian sido elejidos para llevar esos pergaminos y habían ido hecho su trabajo muy bien, pero al regresar a su aldea otros ninjas malos los habían atacado y Hinata había sido herida de gravedad y Neji también estaba herido pero no tanto

Intentando ayudar a su hermana Neji había combocado un poder que ellos llamaban sellos, pero había errado al escribir en la tierra uno y había creado una gran explocion y cuando al fin había recuperado el conocimiento Hinata yacia lejos de el recostada en una cama pero curiosamente estaba bien, no tenia heridas ni ninguna lastimada y Neji tampoco estaba herido

Al verse en una cabaña decidió salir por la puerta a averiguar donde estaban

Afuera de la misma encontró aun hombre ya bastante anciano sentado al pie de una fogata cocinando unos pescaditos

Su nombre Guiten Su, el le explico que ya no estaban en la era Senju, que estaban en la era moderna 600 años mas adelante, que por algún motivo habían habierto el portal de la reencanrnacion, portal que solo algunos grandes seres con magia o enorme chakra (que según ellos es como la energía mágica de mis amigas, o buena de esa manera lo entendí yo) podían abrir segundos antes de morir y de esa manera revivir nuevamente obteniendo una segunda oportunidad

Pero que ellos lo habían abierto y atravezado sin haber muerto obiamente

Les dijo que ahora debían encontrar las familias a las cuales pertecian ahora, es decir encontrar a las familias en la cuelaes en este futuro ellos debían reencarnar como parte del ciclo de la vida familiar

Y desde entonces andaban rondando todo el país para encontrarlas

Y de paso pues ayudaban a personas que estaban en peligros…..cosa que Su les había dicho que no hicieran.

Y asi es como ellos habían terminado quedándose conmigo y protegiendo en casos necesarios a mis amigos y a cambio yo los ayudaba a buscar a sus nuevas familias con ayuda de mi tecnología (quien diría que ser hija de una super empresaria no fuera provechoso

Aun no sabemos como suceden pero sin mas estamos salvos y sin heridas – dijo Li sacándome de mis recuerdos y haciéndome sonreir porque yo si sabia como es que se slavaban de vez en cuando

Creo que es intervención divina – dije tratando de sonar lo mas combincente que podía

Mmmmm no hay tal cosa Tomoyo – dijo el levantando una ceja y llevando una de sus manos a su mentón poniéndose a pensar

Bueno, bueno – dije tratando de evitar que pensara mucho en el asunto de sus "angeles guardianes" – lo importante es que no les pasa nada y – dije apretando mis manos en mi regazo, cosa que Li me vio hacer – y que están a salvo – dije tratando de mostrar una leve sonrisa

Tienes razón- dijo posando su mano encima de las mias como en señal de comprensión, el sabia que no importara cuando me alejaran me sentía sola e inútil al saber que no podía estar con ellos

Sonrei cálidamente para hacerle ver que no debía preocuparse mas

### Sonido de campana ###

Es la primera llamada – dije al escuchar la campanilla – ya están por llegar

Le dije y me pare para ir a lavarme la cara, ya que unas pequeñas lagrimillas habían corrido por mi cara y dentro de poco Sakura y Eriol llegaría y bueno…volveria a la "soledad acompañada" termino que le daba a mi situación, ya que estaba rodeada de mucha gente…..pero realmente sola….

* * *

Holaaaa!

Aqui volviendo con capitulo mas, espero les esten gustando es la primera vez que lo que escribo lo publico ai que no sean tan maols si?

Por ciertooooooo

No he hecho el debido disclamer asi que ya saben como va

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los que he tomado de Naruto

Pero la historia si es mia

Asi que

Hasta que nos volvamos a leer!

Chaitooo


	3. Chapter 3: Estado actual

Hola a todos! perdonen la tardanza tareas y exámenes...típico de diciembre

En fin! aquí el nuevo capi, porfitas no se les olviden los _Reviews_ son importantes para escritoras nuevas como yo, ya que estos me ayudan a aprender mas sobre este hermoso pasatiempo que es escribir historias

Buenooo sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo

Ahhh por cierto se me habia olvidado...

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecer, ni los de Naruto!

Pero la historia si es mía, así que aqui el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Como era costumbre las clases pasaban con normalidad y al llegar la hora de salida cada grupo de amigos se ivan juntos…si juntos

Xhao – dijo Sakura volteando a ver a su novio que se sentaba detrás de ella – tendras practica de soccer hoy? – le pregunto recargándose con sus manos en el pupitre de él

Como todos los jueves Saku – le contesto mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

Ohh – dijo algo tristona

Porque? – le pregunto al verla…decaída?

Es que – dijo levantando su mirada llena de estrellitas – la profesora Mitsuki volvió! – solto diciéndole con una alegría característica de ella

Kaho volvió – pregunto ahora Eriol con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Si! – dijo Sakura mas emocionada – ayer volvió y me mando decir con una palomilla que quería vernos

A que hora? – pregunto Eriol mas interesado, no era nuevo el darse cuenta que el aun guardaba algunos sentimientos hacia la profesora Mitsuki

Me dijo que si podíamos saliendo de la escuela – le contesto y regreso la vista a su novio – anda debe ser que al fin nos encontró algo de información – le dijo como en un susurro

Ya captaba la indirecta…..

Me levante al terminar de guardar mis cosas, me coloque la mochila y me dispuse a retirarme

Ahh ya te vas Tomoyo? – me pregunto Sakura

Rayos! Se me olvidaba que aunque ellos ya no se "juntaba conmigo" aun así yo seguía saludándolos y despidiéndome de ellos, en señal de respeto

Si Sakura – le conteste volteándome con una sonrisilla – nos vemos mañana chicos

Dije y haciendo una reverencia salí del salón

Li me había seguido con la mirada y me sonreía, mientras Sakura con un leve movimiento de sus manos me decía adiós, Eriol…..el ni siquiera me miro…..un dia normal dije entre mi

En la puerta de la escuela un joven de cabellos largo color café oscuro sujetado en una pequeña cola baja y piel blanca esperaba pacientemente.

Salí del edificio y camine con normalidad, como cualquier otro día

Y ahí esperando en la puerta estaba mi otro amigo, Neji Hyuga

Habíamos tenido que inventar una gran GRAN EXCUSA para hacer que mama los dejara a él y a Hina (mi otra amiga) vivir con nosotros, nos había costado pero lo habíamos logrado!

Hola Neji – dije saludando con una gran sonrisa

Hola Tomy – me regreso el saludo sonriendo, cosa que según su hermana el casi no hacía por la presión de siempre estar alertas, pero como aquí no debían preocuparse…pues se le notaba más relajado y mas alegre (según los comentarios de la propia Hinata)

Esperaste mucho? – pregunte en el momento en que el extendía una de sus manos y me quitaba la mochila para luego colocársela al hombro él

No, recién llegue – me dijo y ambos nos encaminamos rumbo a casa

A lo lejos unos ojos veian alejarse a la joven pareja de níveos que alegremente platicaban mientras seguían su trayecto

Ese chico últimamente llega a buscarla – dijo una joven al chico que observaba la escena

Hmp – contesto con un deje de molestia

Que sucede? – dijo otro chico que acababa de llegar

Nada – al fin dijo el joven

Te esperábamos Xhao – contesto con una sonrisilla la chica mientras se acercaba a depositarle un beso en la mejilla a su novio

Andando entonces, que si me ven no podre poner objeción a no ir a la practica

Acto seguido los tres chicos caminaban en una dirección

Templo Tsukimine…..

* * *

Bienvenidos mis niños! – nos recibió Mary mi nana desde que tengo memoria

Llegamos a casa – contestamos Neji y yo al unísono

Suban a refrescarse, la comida estará servida en un momento mas – nos dijo mientras nos acompañaba a las escaleras de que conducían a la plata alta

Y Hinata donde esta? – pregunto Neji a Mary

La pequeña Hinata salió hace un rato a comprar unas cosas que le pidió la Señora Sonomi – sonrio con una gotita en su sien

Ambos nos observamos y con una gotita recorriendo nuestra sien…..pudimos comprender a que se refería Mary

Al principio mama no estaba muy segura de dejarlos quedarse con nosotras, pero con forme paso el tiempo se encariño muchísimo con Hinata y con Neji; tanto asi que los amaba como a sus hijos

Y ese amor llegaba a tal extremo que los obligaba a que la trataran como una madre…cosa que ella aprovechaba para "mimarlos al estilo Daidoji" haciéndolos ir de compras con ella o pagándoles un tutor particular para ayudarlos a que se matriculasen el siguiente ciclo escolar o inclusive al pobre de Neji lo había agarrado como su mano derecha en la compañía!

_Pero si solo tiene 17! _ Había exclamado en defensa de mi amigo, cosa que no había funcionado; porque al fin entendía porque me decía Hina que le decian "el genio Hyuga"

Neji era asombroso! En tan solo 5 meses había aprendido lo que a muchos les costaría años aprender de una super compañía como lo era Industrias Daidoji

Haciendo que por ese acto mi mama pasara de pensar que eran chicos raritos a ser sus nuevos hijos y por consiguiente mis nuevos hermanos

Sonreimos de la misma manera que nana ya que imaginábamos que mama había hecho que Hinata hiciera algo para satisfacer sus "exigencias de madre"

Ya llegue – entro sin animos mi amiga

Niña Hinata! – grito nana al verla entrar con muchas bolsas y cajas en ambos brazos

Al verla sonreímos con disimulo porque era muy comico ver a la siempre bien portada Hinata con cara de exasperación pero después de una leve risilla fuimos a ayudarla porque la pobre se veía muy agotada

Que es todo esto Hina – pregunte al ver cajas con zapatos y bolsas con ropas

No tardo en escurrirnos una gotita a los cuatro por la espalda

Solo es una mejora al su guardarropa niños – entro diciendo mama con mas bolsas en ambos brazos – por favor déjenlas ahí – dijo dándose vuelta

Acto seguido dos de sus guardias de seguridad entraban dejando mas cajas y bolsas

Vimos como poco a poco se hacia una torre tan alta que casi llegaba al techo (y este tenia casi 3 metros de alto!)

Una gigantesca gota se nos formo en la cabeza a todos y por instinto volteamos a ver a Hinata que solo miraba abajo con cara de cansancio y decepcion

Mama! – grite mientras dejaba las cosas en la enorme pila y ayudaba a sostenerse a una ya agotada Hinata

Que?! – dijo mi madre con una cara de no satisfacion

Se-se-señora sonomi – dijo Neji tartamudeando por el asombro (cosa rarísima en mi muy correcto hermano mayor) – no cree que…es mucho? – dijo como midiendo sus palabras

Claro que no! – dijo seria mi madre mientras nos observaba – nunca es mucho mas mis niños! – grito con toda emoción y dando ligeros saltitos de una lado a otro

Ha-hare que suban todo al saloncillo – dijo mi nana que nos sonreí con una cara de "comprensión" pero al mismo tiempo a nosotros nos daba a entender que debíamos dejar a mí madre "darse esos lujillos"

Solo pudimos asentir mientras veíamos como mama coordinaba a las empleadas a subir las cosas a la pequeña sala que teníamos en la segunda planta

Suban a cambiarse mis niños – nos dijo nana – la comida estará servida en 20 minutos – y encaminándose hacia la cocina nos dejo ahí en medio de la marea de bolsas y cajas

* * *

Bienvenidos chicos – saludos una mujer alta de piel apiñonada y cabellos rojos con destellos cobrizos los cuales le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, sus facciones no habían cambiado aun se veía tan joven como cuando eran niños

Profesora Mitsuki! – grito Sakura corriendo hasta abrazarla, la cual correspondió el abrazo y sonrió dulcemente a la joven

Buenas tardes – saludo Li haciendo una reverencia

Hola….Kaho – dijo Eriol mientras la veía con un ligero todo rosáceo en las mejillas

Hola Sakura, Li y Hiraguisawa - les dijo, la joven sonrió abiertamente habiéndose ya separado de su profesora, Li solo había asentido…..pero Eriol estaba…..dolido

Jamas lo había saludado de esa manera….jamas

Pasen – señalo hacia una habitación - hay mucho de qué hablar

Los tres la siguieron hacia el lugar señalado

Los castaños ivan tomados de las manos, pero el joven de ojos azul zafiro siguió observándola aun algo extrañado

Si hablarían de las cosas importantes, pero también averiguaría que el porqué de su actuar tan distante.

* * *

Espero les haya gustadoooo

Proximamente subire otro

Hasta entonces Gracias!

Por ciertoooo SallyB gracias por tus comentarios, es verdad al estar tan metida ni me habia dado cuenta de esos detallitos :S:S

Gracias!

Nos leemos en la proxima!


End file.
